The Dark Blade
by Max player123
Summary: Tras una poderosa perdida , un Jerdai Oscuro renacerá de las cenizas de la muerte para cazar a los Sith y a los Jedai que se le opongan
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Los Jedai son seres protectores de gran sabiduria y representantes del lado luminoso de la fuerza , su poder y sabiduria pero a pesar de todo son seres que pueden caer al lado oscuro siendo tentados para ser conocidos como los Sith.

**El Nacimiento de la Oscuridad**

Los guerreros seguidores de Bogan habían sido derrotado hace 10 siglos , la batalla de Ashla donde los seguidores de la luz habían ganado y a raíz de ello nace la Orden Jedi en Ossus , varios seguidores del lado oscuro se habían alejado de conflictos , pero los guerreros Jedai empezaron a crecer con su orden y cada vez que nacía un guerrero o guerrera sensible a la fuerza , era puesto a resguardo antes de que los Sith y así empieza en el planeta Xion después de la purga de los Sith contra la sensible y frágil orden jedai que estaban siendo arrasadas por los guerreros del lado oscuro.

En el planeta Xion al norte de la galaxia , un planeta casi aislado ; vivía en una granja de Xenorias siendo una especie de seres anfibios de color rosados , ojos verdes y manchas negras en el caso de los machos , no tenían patas solo manos con membranas y una cola similar a un pez , su lengua era larga para atrapar a sus presas , ellos eran criados como alimento , los mas grandes pesaban hasta 5 kilos de carne suave pero un poco dulce , un Jedai retirado después de la batalla en Blastow hace 10 años , ahora vivia en paz acompañado de su esposa una de las ultimas centinelas de la orden Jedai , ambos retirados de la lucha con sables de luz para vivir en paz , como ellos habian deseado desde que se conocieron en la orden Jedai cuando eran niños y con un hijo de seis años , la fuerza de su amor había crecido a gran velocidad y brillo , pero la marca de su pecho con forma de sable de luz pero el importaba por que tenia una familia a la que amar — Ethui — La dulce voz de su esposa le saca del trance para verla con esa clásica túnica pero de color blanco , sus pies descalzos rosaban suavemente por el pasto de color amarillento , su piel era de tono claro , sus perfectos ojos azules y una cabellera gris plata que caía hasta su cintura — ¿ Ethui ? ¿ Que sucede amor mio ? — El humano de barba larga y negra , llevaba aun sus ropas que usaba cuando era un Jedai

— Nada amor mio ... Solo quedé pensando en lo que me dijo Blade hoy — Ambos sentían algo raro en la fuerza por lo que se preocupaban por su hijo y los dos se abrazan sintiendo como su hijo jugaba a ser un jedai con sus amigos — La sombra va a caer —

— ¿ Tu crees que vendrán ? — El maestro asiente con la cabeza y llaman a su hijo quien deja caer un palo para correr a donde están sus padres y el los abraza con fuerza — Te queremos mucho hijo mio , tu padre y yo siempre estaremos contigo —

El pequeño niño no entendía nada de lo que hablaban sus padres pero ambos viendo como caía el sol y los dos son llevados por el padre de familia a su cabaña para escuchar el grito de los plumiferos Mastu'ick y Blade se mete en su cama para ver a su madre quien entra y le da un beso en la frente y sale apagando las velas con el uso de la fuerza y al cerrar sus ojos se hunde en sus sueños pero al abrir los ojos ve solo oscuridad , completa oscuridad pero unas especies de luces rojas y unos gritos por lo que sale de su cama para escapar por la ventana y encontrar a su padre atravesando con un sable de luz atravesando a guerreros vestidos de negro y para quedar mas asombrado viendo a su madre empuñando dos sables de luz de color amarillo pero para su sorpresa un guerrero sobreviviente de la ultima guerra sale con una gran velocidad empuñando su sable de luz rojo para hacerle frente a la centinela quien con gran velocidad bloqueaba los ataques de Darth Bane y con una patada la hace retroceder — Los sith debieron extinguirse —

— Es hora de que los Jedai se extingan — Con gran velocidad se lanza contra la mujer de melena plateada quien recibe un puñetazo en la cara haciéndola retroceder pero el maestro oscuro sale corriendo a gran velocidad para apuñalar a la centinela quien rueda por el suelo para ponerse de pie y atacar a Darth Bane quien bloqueaba los ataques y con un poderoso golpe la deja aturdida para enterrar su sable en su corazon y la centinela deja caer sus sables de luz para mirar los ojos llenos de ira de Bane por lo que el maestro Jedai se da cuenta de la acción

— ¡ NOOOO ! — El maestro Jedai sale corriendo atravesando y cortando a varios soldados de negro para encarar a Bane quien bloquea el corte con su espada de luz , la fuerza que ejercía el poderoso Sith no provocaba miedo con sus sables de luz soltaban chispas pero ambos salen saltando entre los arboles por lo que el maestro corta el árbol por lo que el maestro se estaba desplomando y el señor oscuro salta con un giro para caer detras de el para atacar a la garganta del maestro pero este lo bloquea con su sable de luz y lo ataca nuevamente con varios cortes pero el maestro oscuro los bloqueaba y para superar su velocidad coloca una mano en la tierra agarrando un puñado de tierra para lanzarla a sus ojos dejando ciego al maestro para finalmente de un solo tajo separar la cabeza del cuerpo en frente de su hijo para ver como el toma su sable de luz para soltar una sonrisa y lo guarda , después de que la noche se hiciera día , Blade seguía caminando con sus ropas todas sucias la cara seca con lagrimas y sus pies estaban sangrando de tanto caminar pero no le importaba por que ya no sentía dolor alguno , su cabeza estaba siendo torturada por las voces de los cientos de seres que murieron a mano de los Sith y sus aprendices , en su mente sabia que había perdido todo , su familia , su hogar y su planeta por que ahora pasaría a manos de los guerreros oscuros quienes manejaban todo como una dictadura pero no le importaba solo quería acabar con esos sujetos pero necesitaba algo; Al salir corriendo a los bosques con sus pies sangrando logra llegar a su cueva secreta donde guardaba muchas cosas que estaban quemadas por los soldados Sith que buscaban erradicar cualquier tipo de rastros sobre los Jedai , por lo que tras arrodillarse y mover unas piedras saca un viejo diario de su padre para empezar a leer y vio un dibujo de un sable de luz

**Continuara **


	2. El Poder de la Oscuridad

**El Poder de la Oscuridad**

\- El mas poderoso de los guerreros oscuros ve como los soldados le disparan con sus blaster pero el encapotado los bloqueaba con un sable de luz de color negro que repele los disparos de color rojo - ¿Que están esperando? acaben con el - Los soldados comenzarán a avanzar pero con una gran velocidad el encapuchado comienza a cortar las armas y los cuerpos de los soldados de armadura quien pueda ante el - Bah eres bastante bueno para estos peleles - Agha'Thar golpea con su ante brazo al capitán de la tropa para sacar de detrás de su capa un sable láser con una empuñadura asemejando a una katana samural, el rojo del sable comienza a iluminar el pasillo oscuro mostrando su reflejo en las armaduras de los soldados muertos - ¿Quien eres traidor? ¿Como osas atacar a los señores Sith? - Thar golpea con su ante brazo al capitán de la tropa para sacar de detrás de su capa un sable láser con una empuñadura asemejando a una katana samural, el rojo del sable comienza a iluminar el pasillo oscuro mostrando su reflejo en las armaduras de los soldados muertos - ¿Quien eres traidor? ¿Como osas atacar a los señores Sith? - Thar golpea con su ante brazo al capitán de la tropa para sacar de detrás de su capa un sable láser con una empuñadura asemejando a una katana samural, el rojo del sable comienza a iluminar el pasillo oscuro mostrando su reflejo en las armaduras de los soldados muertos - ¿Quien eres traidor? ¿Como osas atacar a los señores Sith? -

\- Por que yo pagano por sus cabezas - Con un salto lanza su sable de luz contra el del aprendiz quien coloca su rodilla en el suelo y con una patada lo derriba haciendo que la caiga de espaldas para apuntar a su garganta pero el Sith lo bloquea y lo lanza con la fuerza que empuja al encapotado contra la pared pero el se libera del agarre - Digno esfuerzo pero inútil -

\- ¿Que eres? -

\- Me llaman ... El asesino de Sith - Con un golpe de su espada parte de Agha'Thar quien ve como el mango de su sable cae partido en dos y de un corte le abre una herida en el pecho haciendo que el Sith sienta como la cauterizada herida y al soltar un grito ve como el hombre de capucha ni se inmuta por lo que pone su pie sobre la herida del aprendiz - ¿Dónde está Darth Bane? -

\- No lo se y aun si lo sabría no te lo diría -

el de negro sale para notar que la tormenta se había calmado por lo que decide salir para ver dos aves bebiendo de un pequeño abrevadero, se acerca para beber pero el agua estaba muy salada por lo que escupe y comienza a caminar al pueblo mas cercano, la sed y el hambre lo estaban haciendo ver borroso, en su mente recordando como la cara de Darth Bane y su sonrisa maliciosa al terminar con sus padres y su gente; Blade sacude su cabeza con gran ira hasta llegar a un pequeño asentamiento donde varios agentes de los Sith estaban arrasando la comunidad, sin pensarlo dos veces desenfundando su sable de luz, el tono negro de su sable se mueve a una gran velocidad logra decapitar a uno de los droides que cae con la cabeza separada de su cuerpo el se acerca para beber pero el agua estaba muy salada por lo que lo escupe y comienza a caminar al pueblo más cercano, la sed y el hambre lo estaban haciendo ver borroso, en su mente recordando como la cara de Darth Bane y su sonrisa maliciosa al terminar con sus padres y su gente; Blade sacude su cabeza con gran ira hasta llegar a un pequeño asentamiento donde varios agentes de los Sith estaban arrasando la comunidad, sin pensarlo dos veces desenfundando su sable de luz, el tono negro de su sable se mueve a una gran velocidad logra decapitar a uno de los droides que cae con la cabeza separada de su cuerpo el se acerca para beber pero el agua estaba muy salada por lo que lo escupe y comienza a caminar al pueblo más cercano, la sed y el hambre lo estaban haciendo ver borroso, en su mente recordando como la cara de Darth Bane y su sonrisa maliciosa al terminar con sus padres y su gente; Blade sacude su cabeza con gran ira hasta llegar a un pequeño asentamiento donde varios agentes de los Sith estaban arrasando la comunidad, sin pensarlo dos veces desenfundando su sable de luz, el tono negro de su sable se mueve a una gran velocidad logra decapitar a uno de los droides que cae con la cabeza separada de su cuerpo en su mente recordando como la cara de Darth Bane y su sonrisa maliciosa al terminar con sus padres y su gente; Blade sacude su cabeza con gran ira hasta llegar a un pequeño asentamiento donde varios agentes de los Sith estaban arrasando la comunidad, sin pensarlo dos veces desenfundando su sable de luz, el tono negro de su sable se mueve a una gran velocidad logra decapitar a uno de los droides que cae con la cabeza separada de su cuerpo en su mente recordando como la cara de Darth Bane y su sonrisa maliciosa al terminar con sus padres y su gente; Blade sacude su cabeza con gran ira hasta llegar a un pequeño asentamiento donde varios agentes de los Sith estaban arrasando la comunidad, sin pensarlo dos veces desenfundando su sable de luz, el tono negro de su sable se mueve a una gran velocidad logra decapitar a uno de los droides que cae con la cabeza separada de su cuerpo

\- ¡Un Jedai! ¡Disparen! - Los droides atentan contra la vida del encapotado quien esquivaba y bloqueaba los disparos para terminar con la primera oleada de droides los cuales ya no tengan pelear, el más grande de ellos saca una especie de hacha de doble filo con un filo de color rojo - Los Jedai deben caer - Con un golpe de su hacha intenta acabar con el pero el negro ya no estaba, sus ojos lo buscaban por todos los lados pero el ser de negro le aparece por detrás cortando su brazo haciendo que el arma de filo cae contra la arena y el de un planchazo lo derriba y coloca su bota sobre la cara del androide

\- ¿donde esta Darth Bane? -

\- No diré nada ... La hermandad Sith me recomienda por tu cabeza - El de negro le acerca la bota a la manguera que tenia como cuello y comienza un aplastar la manguera haciendo que el agua con oxígeno no llega a el - ¿Que. .. Haces ...? No puedes ... Hacer eso ...—

\- ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? - El agua no llegaba ante el droide quien consideró la asfixia mientras que el ser oscuro le pisa con más fuerza haciendo que su bomba explote y el público a ahogarse por no poder respirar; Sin perder mas tiempo le arreglé el brazo derecho dejando en la arena un charco de sangre y aceite negro lo cual el comienza a examinar los archivos que tenia en su computadora pero tomaría su tiempo, mientras caminaba se da cuenta que los nativos eran iguales a los del campamento todos sin pelo en la cabeza redonda perfecta y sus ojos felinos con su piel celeste pálido que se acercan con sus togas de colores claros y sus pies en la arena helada - ¿Alguien sabe de dónde vinieron estos soldados de la hermanada? - Uno de los niños que cargaba una especie de blaster las señales detrás de las montañas pero los aldeanos empezaban a traerles ofrendas mientras que el sicario se sentaba a comer y beber puesto que no había comido bocado en varios días por lo que una vez cumplió su viaje a las montañas pero un pequeño destello le llama la atención, al voltear no ve nada mas que montañas hasta donde alcanza la vista, su animal estaba inquieto pues su olfato era muy bueno pero el tiempo apremiaba por lo que acelera el paso pero la sensación de que lo espiaban no dejaba de abandonarlo por lo que los poderosos vientos seguían soplando mientras que una masa de color pardo saltaba entre las piedras y al pisar una floja el ser pierde el equilibrio pero un luz negra sale de la oscuridad para caer con un sable de luz de color negro y el sujeto saca un sable azul que bloquea el golpe del sicario — Veo que me haz estado siguiendo por un tiempo — El ser de ojos color vino y pupilas negras no dijo nada y extiende su mano a gran velocidad haciendo que la fuerza lo lance contra la arena , el guerrero de sable azul levanta varias rocas para lanzarlas contra el de negro quien salta esquivando cada una de las mismas y al caer embiste con fuerza para hacerla rodar por el suelo y una poderosa patada la golpea en la cara tirando al agresor al suelo y con su sable negro salta para acabar con su vida pero la luz azul lo protege pero un pisotón le aplasta el estomago para ponerle el antebrazo en el cuello y le arranca el sable de luz , con su puñetazo la golpea con fuerza y el agresor toma una piedra para golpearlo en la cara pero el lo esquiva y lo levanta con su mano izquierda , con un derechazo lo vuelve a tirar al suelo para tomar al ser de la ropa y lo lanza contra la pared de piedras maciza el se había quedado con la capucha en la mano revelando a que era una joven twi'lek lethana quien en sus protuberancias que salían de su cabeza como si fueran tentáculos llevaban dos aros negros en sus protuberancias que caían hasta su espalda , su piel roja brillaba con el sol pero lo que mas le llama la atención son sus labios pintados de zafiro pero el hilo de sangre caía de su frente y de su labio — ¿ Quien eres ? — La Jedai lanza un escupitajo con sangre y se limpia con su antebrazo

— Soy una dama Jedai ...— Ella se quita la capa revelando unos pantalones de cuero negro cortos , unas botas largas y un mini chaleco que cubría su pecho pero lo mas llamativo eran las tiras en forma de cruz que caen por su vientre hasta llegar a sus pantalones y en la cintura la funda de su sable de luz — Con la misión de encontrar a un caza recompensas que vendía armas a los aliados de los Sith , tengo que destruir su cargamento antes que llegue a los opositores de la república y empiecen un gran reclutamiento —

— Es una interesante historia — Ambos sacan sus sables para volver a chocarlos y la fuerza del sicario lograba hacer ceder a la dama quien empujaba con toda su fuerza pero el de negro tenia mas fuerza por lo que la empuja y ella empuña su sable de luz por lo que recurre a su siguiente habilidad poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y a sonreír de manera lujuriosa — Eso no te servirá de nada ... Conozco las habilidades de los Twi´lek —

— Oye gracias ...— Al darle un golpe con el hombro el de negro quien la toma y la empuja contra el suelo — Creí escuchar que no funcionó —

— Ahora me vas a decir todo lo que sabes — Sin pensarlo dos veces saca su sable y lo acerca a la garganta a dama Jedai quien abre los ojos y el sicario es expulsado pero este simplemente aprieta con su mano y comienza de asfixiar a la joven de piel roja quien se toma la garganta — ¿ Sabias que los Sith usan este método para torturar a sus opositores — La de ojos vino estaba suspendida a un metro del suelo sin posibilidades de respirar pero al ver los oscuros y negros ojos de su verdugo se da cuenta que estos parecían carente de almas — El único problema es que aprietan con tanta fuerza que la victima fallece antes que diga algo importante ... Pero no es mi caso — Unas explosiones resuenan a sus espaldas para voltear y ver que eran varios soldados vestidos de negro , el saca su sable de luz para hacerles frente pero la dama usa la fuerza para atraer su sable de luz y con gran velocidad sale corriendo trepando por la espalda del sicario y al desenfundar su sable de luz para atacar al primero , el de negro sale corriendo golpeando con su cuerpo a varios de ellos y con un corte descendente separa en dos el cuerpo de uno de los asesinos , la dama Jedai ve como su sable de luz se envolvía en una especie de casi imperceptible aura blanca mientras que el ser de negro se dedicaba a masacrar a sus atacantes

— ¿ Que ...? — Uno de los soldados que estaba partido en dos por la cintura intenta atentar contra la maestra Jedai usa su mano para destruir el blaster y el soldado cae sin mas energía para poder levantarse , el sicario solo habia dejado una masacre , pero lo que mas le llama la atención es que para ser un sicario seguía con una fuerza oscura , como si todo lo que sintiera fuera odio hasta que empieza a respirar y aquella rara energía se había disipado — ¿ Quien diablos eres ? —

**Continuara **


End file.
